Piekielna kuchnia Chris'a McLean'a
Odcinek 26 My Smal Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Ivan, Heather, Trent i McKey musiemli przeżyć zamknięci w wielkiej zamrażarcę. Dzięki ich pomysłowości zaczął podać śnieg. Owen nie zjawił się na zadaniu, a Trent uciekł nie pogając innym w uciecce. Owen i Trent siedzieli w salonie, a Ivan, Heather i McKey byli uwięzieni w zamrażarce. W ostateczności Trent i Owen uwolnili przyjaciół, ale i wylądowali na dywaniku. Regulamin nie był przychylny dla Owen'a który musiał za nie ucestniczenie w zadaniu odejść za złamanie regulaminu. Po raz drugi Owen! W taki sposób wyłoniliśmy finałową 4. A są nimi Ivan, Heather, McKey i Trent. Kto przeżyje? A kto odpadnie. Dowiecie się tego dzisiaj w My Small Restaurnt!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia '''Heather: '''Nie to już przesada Trent! '''McKey: '''Tak zostawić nas na pastwę losu? '''Ivan: '''Nawet ja bym tak nie zrobił! '''Trent: '''No przestańcie ludzie! Już cały tydzień nie dajecie mi z tym spokoju! '''Ivan: '''Nie damy ci go puki nie wylecisz! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Wiem że o mało ich nie zabiłem, ale przypadki się zdarzają prawda? '''Heather: '''Nie źlę się czuje. '''McKey: '''Heather! Wszyscy oprócz Trenta źle się czują! '''Ivan: '''Nawet teraz mogę wylecieć! '''Heather: '''Następny wyleci Trent pamiętaj o tym! '''Ivan: '''Tak racja. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'W sumie i tak wylece. To mogę się pakować! W pokoju chłopaków ''Trent się pakuje 'McKey: '''Nie przejmuj się Heather i Ivanem! Uwierz jeszcze będziesz w finale! '''Trent: '''Tak!? Nie zagłosujesz na mnie? '''McKey: '''NIe wiem. Proszę cię nnie pytaj mnie o to. '''Trent: '''Zagłosujesz jak ci każe Heather? '''McKey: '''Nie wiem uwierz mi to dla mnie bardzo trudne! '''Trent: '''Wiesz rozgryzłem cię. Myślisz tylko o sobie! '''McKey: '''Co? To nieprawda! '''Trent: '''A Beth, Izzy? Zagłosowałaś na nich. ''oduściła głowe i wyszła Kuchnia 'Chris: '''I jak już jesteście zdrowi? Pta bo nie chcę już płacić składek. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Odkładałem to jak długo mogłem, ale muszę działać, muszę mieć sojusz z Heather! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Odkładałam to jak długo mogłam, ale muszę działać, muszę mieć sojusz z Ivanem! '''Heather: '''Wiesz może chciałbyć mieć sojusz ze mną! '''Ivan: '''Wiesz chciałem o to samo zapytać. '''Heather: '''To jak zgadzasz się? '''Ivan: '''Jasnę. '''Heather: '''Pamiętaj głosujemy na Trenta! '''Ivan: '''Wiesz zrobił bym to bez sojuszu! ''odwraca głowe 'Heather: '''Hej a gdzie Trent i McKey? '''Chris: '''Widzę McKey! ''McKey biegnie na zadanie 'McKey: '''Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale Trent chyba nie przyjdzie! '''Ivan: '''Jak to? '''McKey: '''Pakuje się i mówi że chcę wylecieć. '''Chris: '''Haha tak przypuszczałem, więc dzisiaj zmieniam na jeden odcinek tematyke, mamy za małą oglądalność, dzisiaj będziecie świewać w talk sho"Piekielna Kuchnia Chrisa McLean'a" '''Heather: '''Ale jak to? ''zagle wchądzą do wielkiego pomieszczenia 'Heather: '''Kiedy to zbudowali? '''Chris: '''Wczoraj! '''Ivan: '''To niesamowite. '''Chris: '''Dobra mniej gapienia się, a więcej śpiewana! ''piosenka ''Heather: My męczymy się tutaj!'' ''Trent: I właśnie o to chodzi!'' ''Ivan: Ty wogóle nie pracujesz!'' ''McKey: I jeszcze nie wyleciałeś!'' ''Wszyscy: To show to chała, to schow to chała!'' Chris się wyleguje, a my walczymy! Związki zawodowe o nasz nie pamiętają! '''Chris: '''No bez przesady! ''Wszyscy: To show to chała! To show to chała!'' ''Ivan: Nawet wylecieć jest jepiej niż tu być!'' koniec 'Chris: '''Dobra wystarczy! I nawet Trent się pojawił! Studio '''Ivan: '''Hej to czasem nie jest studio odsumowania? '''Heather: '''To znaczy że podsumowanie kręci się tutaj! '''Chris: '''Nieprawda! Jest ... gdzie indziej! '''Harold: '''Hej ludzie! ''podbiega do Harolda i go wyrzuca 'McKey: '''To jest studio podsumowania! '''Chris: '''No dobra, dobra macie rację. '''Trent: '''To tutaj jest Gwen ... ? '''Chris: '''Nie Oni są gdzieś w Wiedniu... '''Trent: '''Gdzie! ''rzuca się na Chrisa 'Chris: '''Nie wiem nie mówią mi tego. '''Aaron: '''Za 20 senund idzię na żywo! '''Chris: '''Dobra przygotujcie się! '''Aaron: '''3...2...1...Start! '''Chris: '''Witamy w moim Talk show! Piekielna Kuchnia ... '''Churki: '''Chrisa McLeana! '''Ivan: '''Ale masz ego. '''Heather: '''Wielkie co nie? '''Chris: '''Porozmawiamy dzisiaj z finałową czwórką! Czyli Ivanem! McKey! Trentem! I Heather! ''syntezator bije brawo 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj oczernimy każdego z was, a później wywalimy kogoś! '''McKey: '''Jak to oczernicie nas? '''Chris: '''Tak... i zaczniemy od ciebie! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Ups... mam kłopoty. ''taśma z McKey część 1 'Heather: '''To jak sojusz McKey? '''McKey: '''Tak jasne! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Sojusz mam z nią tylko po to by nie wylecieć. ''część 2 'McKey: '''Słuchaj głosuj na Izzy! Fretka dobra? '''Fretka: '''Masz rację jest za dobra! ''koniec taśmy z McKey 'Heather: '''A więc tak ma się ten nasz sojusz? '''Ivan: '''Nie ładnie McKey, nie ładnie. '''Trent: '''Pff. '''Chris: '''Hehe a teraz czas na ciebie Trent, niestety gdzieś naszym stażystą się zapodziała taśma. ''retrostekcja '''Chris: ''(rozmawia przez telefon)Tak Steve! Tak! ''wkłada płyte z napisem Trent do niszczarki do płyt Chris: 'Tak już zniszczyłem tą płyte. ''koniec 'Heather: '''Chris zabiję cię! '''Trent: '''Uff na szczęście. '''Chris: '''Więc czas na ciebie Heather. ''taśma z Heather część 1 (tylko jeden) 'Heather: '''Tej Kucharze głosujcie na Vere! '''Ivan: '''Dlaczego? '''Heather: '''Ponieważ było o krok od wygrania The Shop[ing Time. '''Bridgette: '''No w sumie co mi szkodzi. ''koniec 'McKey: '''To przez ciebie wyleciała Vera? Jej nie spodziewałam się tego. '''Trent: '''Ejj! A mnie nie wciągneliście w to! '''Ivan: '''Bo nie było w co! '''Chris: '''A teraz czas na Ivana Groźnego! '''Ivan: '''Przestań bo Chris dostanie w pape! ''taśma z Ivanem część 1 '''Ivan: '''Hej Heather. '''Heather: Hej Ivan. 'Ivan: '''Wyglądasz dzisiaj pięknie! '''Heather: '''Dzięki? '''Ivan: '''O nie mogę kocham cię, twoją wredotę! '''Heather: '''I ja też znamy się 2 sezony. ''zaczynają się całować część 2 (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: '''Co sądze o moich rywalać w ćwierćfinale? McKey, głupia. Trent, nie wie pewnie że doszedł tutaj fuksen. Jedynie moja Heather. ''koniec 'McKey: '''Ja głupia! '''Trent: '''Doszłem tutaj tylko dzięki fartowi? '''Ivan: '''Phi wielkie mi rzeczy mówie to co o was myślę. '''McKey: '''Już po tobie! '''Chris: '''Haha więc traz zagłosujcie w naszej przenośnej kabinie do głosowania! ''pokazuje na przenośną toalete W przenośnej toalecie 'McKey: '''Ivan to oczywiste! '''Trent: '''Jasne że Ivan. '''Ivan: '''Wiem że wylece, ale głosuje na McKey. '''Heather: '''Ehh nie zagłosuje na McKey, ani na siebie, więc Trent Studio '''Chris: '''Tak, tak , tak , tak. '''Heather: '''Mów że już! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. Heather łap Patelnie. '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Wy macie przynajmniej jeden głos. '''Trent: '''Ehh. '''McKey: '''Dlaczego? Kto? Ivan! '''Ivan: '''Dobra daj już im te patelnie! '''Chris: '''Dobra. Ivan żegnaj! '''Heather: 'Żegnaj. całuje go na do widzenia '''Ivan: '''No to pa. '''Chris: '''I tak została już tylko 3. Kto przeżyje, a kto nie wejdzie do finału? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant